


Ballet Slippers and Playwrights.

by LadyWinnelynPooh



Category: Phantom of the Opera (2004), The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22562242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh
Summary: It's not unheard of from him to be a scandal. But after what happened, it's just a surprise to his circus family.
Relationships: Philip Carlyle/Meg Giry, Raoul de Chagny/Christine Daaé
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It's not unheard of now for an aristocrat to marry a ballet dancer. After all, didn't Raoul de Chagny marry Christine Daae last year? Of course, Americans are a different matter. They can do whatever they want without making a scandal.

The Opera Populaire is rebuilt. Monsieurs Andre and Firmin stay on, hoping for better luck. Carlotta leaves, much too heartbroken over Piangi's death to sing again, and goes back to Italy. Little Giry becomes the new star of the rebuilt Opera House, and when Philip Carlyle comes to visit, chaperoning the two Barnum girls, he cheerfully agrees to become the new patron. It's just another business venture. And the Phantom has left the opera house, after all.

They are introduced, and he likes her dancing-Caroline is overjoyed upon meeting an actual professional ballet dancer and insists on watching every ballet rehearsal-and she likes his smile. It's nice, friendly. Meg asks her mother, and Madame Giry agrees to let the Barnum girls stay at their house.

Caroline and Meg become friends. They have much in common, after all, and Helen reminds her of a bouncing ball, always dancing around and never sitting still. Philip takes walks with her when she's not dancing or performing, and they become friends.

She gives him advice on his plays, how to make them better so people will watch them. He takes her advice, uses it, and Meg is shocked when he writes a play for her. **_Just for her._** She remembers the last time a man wrote something for a girl he loved. But Philip Carlyle is not the Phantom, and she is not Christine. This is not Don Juan Triumphant, which is a good thing. The story is lovely. It's a play with songs, like a opera, but in English. ''It's about a princess and a seamstress. When the princess is kidnapped by her mother's loyal advisor, the seamstress must pretend to be the princess.'' Philip explains. ''You will play the seamstress, Edeline. I'll play the princess's suitor, King Dominick. Thinking Edeline is the princess, he falls in love with her, but he finds out, and at the end they marry.''

''Who will play the princess? And who asks the seamstress to pretend to be the princess?'' Meg asks. 

''Perhaps we could bring the Comtesse de Chagny back to the stage. Just for this one.'' Philip suggests. ''If she says yes, I have an idea for the second question.''

So Meg broaches the question when she sees Christine, the other girl having invited her over for tea. Christine hesitates, and nods. ''I should like to. Raoul- he knows how much I miss singing for people, and this could be just what I want.''

Meg brings Raoul and Christine to meet Philip, who when they come in, is rehearsing a-well, it looks like a fight scene. 

''Is there swordfighting in the play?'' Meg asks, and Philip says no.

''Actually, believe it or not, it's a wedding scene. I think it would be romantic for the couple to get married during a fight.'' Caroline giggles. 

''He wants to call the heroine Meg.''

Philip glares at Caroline for a moment, and turns back to Raoul and Christine. ''It is a pleasure to meet you. It's not everyday you get to meet an opera singer.''

''You met Jenny Lind.'' Helen points out. 

Caroline starts. ''Say, Helen, if you were to compare the Countess to our father and Jenny Lind, she looks-looks, mind you, like she could be their child.''

''That's a compliment.'' Philip assures.

''Of course it is.'' Caroline smiles. ''Jenny Lind was wonderful.''

The chat soon turns to Philip's play, _The Princess and the Pauper._ ''So, I would be playing Princess Anneliese, correct?''

''Yes, you would. Now, about the second question Meg asked me. How about this?'' Philip spreads his hands apart to illustrate an idea. ''What if the princess has a friend, who's been in love with her for a long time, and after the princess is kidnapped, he turns to the seamstress for help, as he suspects the queen's advisor of kidnapping her?''

''So who would play that part?'' Christine questions. 

Philip smiles. ''Your husband would play the part quite well.''

''I've never-I couldn't.'' Raoul protests.

''I'll be playing the seamstress's love interest, and I think it would be very sweet if the princess and her love interest were played by a married couple.'' Philip says. Finally, after a bit of persuading by his wife, Raoul agrees, and rehearsal begins the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**The play Philip writes is based off the Barbie Princess and the Pauper film.**

* * *

The rehearsals begin, and so far, everything is fine. Christine and Meg's natural friendship make it easy to practice the scene where they meet, and become friends. When Philip brings Caroline and Helen to the Opera House to hear their opinion of it, after the scene finishes, Caroline gets up, heads to the stage, and says, ''It's nice, but perhaps we could have a bit of dancing? I don't think they would want to stand still during the song. Perhaps-'' she does an arabesque up the stairs, turns around.

''Something like that? Simple but pretty?''

Philip laughs and ruffles Caroline's hair. ''I like that. What do you think, Comtesse?''

Christine says she wouldn't mind, and rehearsals go ahead.

Raoul practices his part as best he can, for he is not used to acting on the stage like Christine and Meg are. Philip helps him out if he needs help, of course.

And then there is the love duet between the seamstress and the visiting king, who believes she is the princess.

XXX

Philip sits down at the piano in Raoul and Christine's house, and Meg stands nearby, where she is supposed to. She looks at the paper that holds her lines, and Philip, after counting to three, plays the beginning of the song. 

Meg opens her mouth, but forgets the words. 

''Go on, darling.'' Caroline says, as she is reading the queen's lines. 

Philip plays the beginning again. 

Meg finally remembers the words, and begins to sing.

_Once a lass met a lad,_

_You're a gentle one, said she._

_In my heart I'd be glad if you loved me for me._

_You say your love is true, and I hope that it will be._

_I'd be sure, if I knew._

Then Philip joins in.

_If you loved me for me._

Meg knows her voice is not Christine's, angelic and crystal-like, but it is what she has, and Caroline whispers to Helen that it is very pretty indeed. Philip gives her a nod, and encouraged thus, she continues, stepping away from the piano.

_Could I be the one you're seeking?_

_Will I be the one you choose?_

_Can you tell my heart is speaking?_

_My heart will give you clues._

Philip takes Meg's hand, and she blushes, to have a man so close. But his grip is gentle, and one look at his face assures her there's nothing to be afraid of. He begins his bit.

_What you see may be deceiving._

_Truth lies underneath the skin._

She smiles, and turns to face him.

_Hope will blossom by believing the heart that lies within._

They take each other's hands as Caroline and Helen smile at each other, looking on, and sing together.

_I'll be yours, together we shall always be as one if you love me for me._

_I'll be yours!/Who can say where we'll go,_

_Together we shall always be as one/Who can promise what will be, but I'll stay by your side,_

_If you love me for me._

Caroline and Helen start to clap, but Philip holds up his hand to silence them. There is one more line.

_If you love me for me._

When that is over, Philip turns to Caroline and Helen, and tells them, ''You can clap now.'' And they clap very excitedly. 

''That was beautiful! I can't wait to see it on stage, and you in your costume-'' Helen says, and Philip smiles proudly.

''It is a lovely song.'' Meg tells Philip. ''You could be an opera composer if you wanted to.''

He shakes his head. ''I'd rather write plays or operettas. I want to make people laugh, not cry. There's enough sadness in the world already.''


	3. Chapter 3

Philip watches Meg the night that his play is first performed. She is such a charming girl, and a good actress. The dress of blue she wears, trimmed with white and blue flowers, and white ruffles at the sleeves, looks very pretty on her.

Christine, as the princess, wears a pale rose-colored gown, with the overskirt drawn up in double flounces, and sheer, gold-edged ruffles at the elbow sleeves. Her hair is drawn up in ringlets, with a delicate gold tiara, where Meg's is down, and they compliment each other beautifully.

Helen, who has a flair for drama she inherited from her father, cheerfully plays Madame Alliais, Edeline's employer. She brings comedy to the play, with her over-the-top acting and high, affected voice. No one knows who she is, as she has taken an assumed name to play the role.

Raoul does his best, and for Philip, it is enough. He is not a slavedriver, most certainly. Still, it is sweet to watch him perform opposite his wife, and their real-life relationship makes their stage romance look more real.

He himself plays King Dominck to perfection, and in between his scenes, makes sure everything is running smoothly.

**XVX**

Helen is a young girl, but she is not immune to noticing things. Such as the way Meg smiles at Philip, holds his hand just a bit too long in the love duet before she is supposed to let go. Helen watches, and wonders.

Caroline, who practically adores Meg, thinks that she and Philip, whom she and Helen love like a brother, should get married. She tells Meg as much at the gala held to celebrate the successful opening night for the play.

''I think that Philip likes you.'' she says.

''Caroline, don't talk so!'' Meg exclaims, nearly dropping her glass of champagne. ''It's most improper to say such things.''

''But you like him.'' she persists.

Meg throws a hand up in the air. ''So? That's nothing!''

Caroline rolls her eyes. Then she pulls Meg aside, and tells her something she has never told anyone. _Anyone._

''When I was younger, about five years ago, my father brought Jenny Lind to sing, as one of his acts. She had a wonderful voice, like a nightingale. Everyone loved her voice. But Father, I noticed something in his eyes when he was around Jenny Lind, and for a long time I wondered what it was. When I was older, I guessed it. He had been in love with her.''

''But, he was married.''

''It doesn't matter, Meg. He was. Had he not been married, I am sure he would have married her. But my father did love her, though he could never admit it.'' Caroline says. ''The same thing could happen to you and Philip should he marry, and you never tell him anything about how you might feel.''

Meg nods, and upon leaving, bumps into Christine.

''Meg, you were wonderful! And so is Mr Carlyle!'' her friend exclaims.

''Yes, he is, isn't he?'' Meg replies. ''How are you faring?''

Christine sighs. ''We've only been married a few months. I wish- we're really hoping for a child. We both want one. If it's a boy, we'll name it Gustave, after my father.''

''What if it's a girl?''

The other girl shrugs. ''We're still not sure. Maybe Elissa? After the heroine in Hannibal? That was the opera that caused us to reunite, after all.'' 

''I'm sure Raoul would love that.'' 


	4. Chapter 4

The day after the premiere of The Princess and the Pauper, Philip comes downstairs excitedly with the newspaper.

''Meg, come and see!''

So she does so. ''What is it, Phillip?''

''Take a look at this!'' he crows, and holds up the paper. The paper reads in big headlines- **The greatest thing since the invention of opera!**

''They liked it! They really liked it!'' he laughs, then reads some paragraphs aloud. ''Will we see more of Mademoiselle Giry singing on the stage? Might Madame Comtesse de Chagny, formerly Christine Daae, return to the stage? Will we see more of Mr Carlyle's work?''

''Oh, how wonderful! They liked my performance?''

''Of course!'' Caroline and Helen come downstairs, and dance around in joyful celebration.

Caroline takes the paper from Philip, reads it through. ''Father will be delighted to hear of this! He always thought you could do better plays then what you used to write when he met you.'' she says.

''I ought to start working on something new. Get out of what's familiar to me.'' Philip thinks. But what? He glances at Miss Giry. Meg, that's what everyone calls her, and that's what he's started calling her in his head. Maybe he could bring The Princess and the Pauper to America. Give Meg a debut in New York. It's a thought. Another thought pops into his head. A ballet. He doesn't know how to do one, but he has Caroline to help him with that. He could write the music. Caroline could come up with the choreography. But which story? There are thousands of stories just waiting to be adapted into ballets.

''Miss Giry, what's your favorite book?'' he asks.

''Alice in Wonderland. Second favorite is the Hunchback of Notre Dame.'' she smiles.

The second has already been adapted into a ballet, Esmeralda. So it will be Alice in Wonderland. When Meg heads off to the de Chagny house, Philip decides to start.

''Caroline, I need your help. On second thought, I need Helen's help too.''

''What?'' Helen asks.

''I'd like to write a ballet, for Miss Giry. Alice in Wonderland. Can you-''

Caroline cuts him off before he can finish. ''I knew you liked her! I've seen the way you look at her!''

''I didn't say I like her. Yes, she is a nice girl, sweet, very pretty, but you don't tell a girl you like her and she doesn't like you back.'' Philip scolds lightly.

''How do you know she doesn't?'' Helen speaks up.

''It's too soon to say! Now, back to the ballet.''

''You want us to help because we've got more experience then you with the subject?'' Caroline guesses.

Philip nods his head. ''Yes. Meg-Miss Giry will be playing Alice.''

Helen and Caroline look at each other and giggle over Philip's slip, but agree cheerfully to help.

''I'll do the scene design, and the costumes.'' Helen declares.

''And I'll work out the acting and work the story line into ballet form.'' Caroline adds, and they skip back upstairs.

**XXX**

''So, Christine, have you seen the reviews?''

''Yes. I'm absolutely delighted. It was a good idea of Mr Carlyle's to cast Raoul as the princess's love interest. Quite a few newspapers praised the idea of casting a married couple to play two people who are in love.'' Christine smiles, folds her hands on her lap. ''Also, Raoul wants to name the baby, if it's a boy, Heathcliff. I didn't consider the idea of it.''

''That it might be a boy?'' Meg prompts.

''Yes. Not to mention-'' here she leans forward,- ''I didn't know my husband had such a romantic literature-turn-of-mind.'' she giggles, leans back.

Meg laughs. ''You didn't know?''

Christine shakes her head. ''No! I mean, Raoul is very romantic-he leaves me little love letters on my pillow to wake up to- but he never told me what his favorite book was! He told me on the wedding night. He's very fond of Jane Austen.''

''Does he equate himself with Mr Darcy, Mr Bingley, Henry Tilney, Edmund Bertram, Mr Knightley, Captain Wentworth, Edward Ferrars, or Colonel Brandon?'' Meg asks after a time.

''I don't know. I ought to ask.''

''Is there anything else your husband is fond of?''

Christine thinks. ''Well, I know he loves fairytales. Papa used to tell them to us when we were children.''

**XXX**

Philip drops by the de Chagny house to pick up Meg, and she certainly looks surprised to see him.

''Why, Mr Carlyle, whatever are you doing here?''

''I came to pick you up. No one wants the future toast of Paris wandering alone on the street.'' he says.

''I can take care of myself. Ballet moves are excellent for self-defense.'' Meg informs.

He offers her his arm. ''You'll have to show me.'' She takes his arm, and they begin to walk down the street. ''I've a new idea in mind.''

''What story shall you be adapting to the stage?''

Philip pauses-just for a little while- and announces, ''Alice in Wonderland.'' He can see a look of delight cross Meg's face for a moment, and then she looks composed again.

''It will make a nice play.'' she says.

''It's not going to be a play. It's not going to be a play with songs. It's going to be a ballet.'' he says finally, and this time, she really does shriek out loud-in absolute and utter joy, of course- throws her arms around his neck, and kisses him. Some passerby stop and look at them, but continue on, thinking that a young man has asked the girl he loves out to dinner or has proposed.

She pulls away. ''I'm sorry! I'm just- are you sure you know how to write a ballet?''

''I don't, but Caroline's helping. Helen too.'' he replies, and takes her arm again. ''I'm glad you're happy about it.''

''I'm glad you're doing it-and you don't have to send down a chandelier to do so. Or threaten the managers. Or threaten anybody else at all.''


	5. Chapter 5

Meg throws herself into helping Philip with the ballet.

It is so much fun, coming up with mime for each of the characters.

Philip adds a framing story, with Alice's mother throwing a tea party, and all the guests become the characters in the main story. He ages Alice up so that she can dance 'en pointe, and gives her a love interest in the gardener's boy, Jack.

''Why do that?'' she asks.

''We need someone to be the Knave of Hearts.'' Philip says. ''So we introduce the gardener's boy. He and Alice are friends, sweethearts. Her mother disapproves, though. Her mother and father will become the King and Queen of Hearts.''

Meg giggles. ''So her mother is overbearing and she likes her roses all one color?''

''Yes. Any suggestions?''

''Perhaps in real life Alice's mother could prefer white roses, while as the Queen of Hearts she prefers red roses.''

Philip jots that down. ''Anything else?''

''I think you've got it all.''

**XVX**

''How will Meg wear her hair? Up or down?'' Helen asks one night.

Caroline has not thought about this.

Normally, ballerinas like her and Meg wear their hair in buns, but in the engravings of the book, Alice is shown with her hair down.

''Perhaps half up, half down.'' she answers, thinking of the style Meg wears when she is not dancing. ''With a large bow.''

She looks down at the sketchbook she holds. She starts to draw a ballet costume, calf-length, with small puffed sleeves and a gently rounded neckline. Will there be an apron? No, there won't. She adds notes off to the sides- _a line of black buttons to fasten the dress, eyelet lace at the cuffs and hem._ Alice has to look girlish.

Then there is the color. Blue is the natural choice, it being the color of her dress in the books, but Helen thinks it should be purple.

''Helen, it will clash with Meg's eyes. ''she had scolded her. ''Meg has those beautiful blue eyes, remember?''

Green, perhaps? No. Then it hits her. _Of course._

**XVX**

Meg squeals in delight when she sees her costume, sewn by Caroline and Helen's creative hands-they insisted on doing so- and tells them how wonderful it looks.

It is pink, such a beautiful pink! Like a rose, like candy. ''Pink is my favorite color!'' she exclaims. ''How did you know?''

''We didn't. I wanted something a little different.'' Caroline says.

The dress has a full skirt and a lace frill about the neckline, and there is a length of pretty pink satin ribbon for the hair.

Caroline explains how she wishes Alice to wear her hair, and Meg nods. She can do that. After all, she does it all the time when she is not dancing.

''Try it on, Meg! We must make sure it fits!''

Meg removes her day dress, slips on the costume, smooths out the skirt.

Helen buttons up the back, and Meg twirls around, giggling. ''I love it!'' She takes the ribbon, ties it into her hair.

''There. Do I look like Alice?''

''Yes!'' Helen giggles.

When Philip sees her, he smiles. ''You look charming.''

''What are we rehearsing?'' Meg asks, hands folded in front of her.

''The tea party scene.'' he answers. ''It'll be loads of fun.''

Meg laughs. _Being around him is loads of fun,_ she thinks, and is surprised at herself.

They head to the stage, and Philip tells her where she's supposed to stand.

''Hey, can't we help, too?'' Helen complains. ''It's not a good deal of fun just standing there!''

Philip tries not to smile. ''Oh, **_fine._** You can be the March Hare. Caroline can be the Dormouse.'' Caroline puts a hand to her mouth, pretending to look aghast. ''A mouse? Oh, Philip!''

Still, she scurries over to her spot by the pretend invisible table, and Helen follows.

''I take it you're the Hatter?'' Meg asks.

''What else is there to be, a hedghog? Or a flamingo?'' he pulls out a hat from under his arm. ''If we were back at the circus, I'd use your father's hat.'' This is said to Caroline and Helen. ''But since we're not at the circus, I shall use my own.'' He sets it on his head.

Caroline holds the paper with what she has come up with, acting and dancing both. ''Alright, let's begin. So Alice has just come across the tea party, and naturally, she's very curious...


	6. Chapter 6

_One year later._

Meg Giry is a star to rival Marie Tagloni, Fanny Elssler, Carlotta Grisi. Beautiful and brilliant. She is a playful Alice in the well-received ballet _Alice in Wonderland,_ a heartbreaking Giselle in _Giselle,_ an elegant yet delicate Odette in the new ballet _Swan Lake._

She is hailed as the greatest star to grace the stage of the Opera Populaire. And who would ever think that her success owes it all not just to her hard work, but to Philip Carlyle?

The Barnum girls have returned home to America; well, Helen has. Meg has taken Caroline under her wing and Caroline has become the newest dancer at the Opera Populaire. She gets better every day. And Philip, well, he took the ballet touring so Meg could meet the people at the circus, and the Barnums themselves.

The entire family is charming. Not to mention, Meg is now a proud godmother, of little Elissa de Chagny. A charming child of a year old, with her mother's large dark eyes, and her father's blonde hair, Meg loves her devotedly. Like a niece.

Christine writes to Meg, says that she will come and see her in the States when she is well enough to travel-she is pregnant again-and Meg looks forward to it.

Philip and her have become ever closer, and Meg has grown to care for him. She's even his muse now, so he says. ''All playwrights need someone to inspire them.'' he laughs playfully, tugs at her golden hair. ''A muse, as it were. And I have found her, in you.''

Perhaps she is bringing him good luck, Meg thinks. He writes better plays then he used to, or so the Barnums say.

**XVX**

Philip has been considering it for a long time. He has asked everyone he knows about the matter, and they all think he should. Marry Meg Giry, that is. Caroline, in her letter says that she would love to be a bridesmaid, Helen thinks it's a great idea, Phineas and Charity are very supportive on the matter, and well, all he needs to do is ask the girl herself.

There is one tiny problem, though. That's Madame Giry. He is- well, he's not frightened of her, he respects her, but he worries she will not give her blessing to the marriage. Well, maybe he should talk to Meg about that. He has asked her if she will go out to dinner, and she's said yes.

He waits for her in the Barnum's house, where she is staying, and finally she comes down, in a pink silk dress with a prettily gathered back and lace plaits along the edges, her hair swept up.

''You look very nice.'' he smiles, holds his top hat in his hands.

She smiles back. ''I could say the same for you.''

He chuckles. ''I hope you are joking.''

''And what if I'm not?''

''I shall be very embarrassed.'' Philip responds. She takes the hand he holds out to her after grabbing her wrap, and they leave the house, step into his carriage.

''How do you feel about playing Esmeralda?'' he asks, when the carriage starts moving.

''What, you're going to write a play for that? I don't think I shall like you killing me off.''

''No, Meg. The ballet. I want to stage the ballet. It's not something that is performed here.'' He sighs.

Meg perks up. ''Oh, good. The Opera Populaire have the Don Juan Triumphant costumes in storage. Don't ask me how they got there if the Opera Populaire burned down two years ago. They did another production. A full one. The audience actually liked it this time. I think that's because _Carmen_ was a great influence on their liking it or not.''

''So why do you want to use the costumes?''

''Because I think Aminta's dress for the seduction scene, will, if I raise the hemline and add ruffles to the skirt, will work very nicely for an Esmeralda outfit.''

''Oh.'' Philip nods. An idea comes to him. He knocks on the top of the carriage, and asks the driver to take the long way to the restaurant and to go slowly.

''Philip?'' Meg looks at him. ''What is it?''

He settles back down again, turns towards her. ''Meg, I have something to tell you. And something to ask you.''

Meg tilts her head. ''What is that?''

''I should like to- no, you mean a great deal-oh, what am I saying?'' he groans. Finally, he says, ''Meg Giry, I love you. Will you marry me?''

Meg's face goes from curious to delighted in the space of one moment. ''Why, Philip Carlyle! I thought that you would never ask!'' She throws her arms around him, and kisses him for real. When she pulls away, she asks, ''Do you mean it? Truly?''

''Meg, do I never say anything I don't mean?''

She giggles. ''Oh, just wait till I tell Christine. She'll be so pleased and happy.''

''And so will Caroline and Helen.'' he adds. Then he asks cautiously, ''What about your mother?''

''Mama will be happy.''

''Not till I buy you a ring, so she knows my intentions are honorable.'' Philip says.

''Don't worry, Philip. By the time we return to Paris, I will have an engagement ring on my finger, and she'll know your intentions for what they are.'' Meg says positevly.

Philip shakes his head. ''Don't be so sure.''

''I am sure.'' She smiles. Meg has never been so happy, and she knows she will always be happy. ''Oh!'' she starts. ''Where shall we go on our honeymoon?''

''There's a new amusement park in Coney Island. They say it's good. Perhaps we could go there.''


End file.
